Terror in the Garden of Eden
by WhatLiesBeneath
Summary: Please do not flame me for what I have written. In this story Jesus is merely a plot device. Yes they are in the Garden of Eden - -'


DL

[Our word, our promise

Lilliana pushed open an iron gate covered with vines that were laden with flowers. She nearly glided into the lush courtyard and over to where her [at the time twelve year old guardian was sitting. She knelt down next to Carlos, her dresses' soft white cotton cloth folding beneath her. She looked up at him, her features sparkling.

"Carlos, do you hear it?" Her gentle voice asked, like a whisper in the wind.

"Whatever do you mean Lilliana? Hear what?" He asked looking at the nine year old girl with white-blonde hair and green eyes that was smiling brightly up at him.

"You know what! The music; the beautiful music in the air," She got up and twirled. "It's beautiful! So soft and sweet; it's like someone's playing the harpsichord. There's no way to describe it, except it's wonderful." She sighed and clasped her hands together smiling softly. She smiled as Süvasha walked in holding onto Devonna's petite hand.

Devonna was her twin sister, yet they looked almost nothing alike. While Lilliana had white-blonde, Devonna had black hair; black as night time itself. Where Lilliana loved any pastel colors; such as sky blue, light green and pale pink- Devonna liked dark colors; such as blood red, black, and violet. The only things that they had in common were they were nine, they both had guardians, they had green eyes and they were anything but normal.

"Sister guess what I learned today!" Devonna said excitedly as she let go of Süvasha's hand and ran to her sister. She grabbed her sisters' hand and smiled softly.

"What dear sister, what did you learn today?" She smiled softly, her deep green eyes sparkling.

"This!" She let go of her sisters' hands and held her hand up. She held up her hand and a flame ignited from her palm. Lilliana's eyes widened considerably. She was fascinated.

Süvasha looked at Carlos who was staring intently at Devonna's hand. He walked over to the year older Angelic Guardian, "What are you thinking Carlos. You have that face on again."

"Face…? What face…?" The brown haired angel said.

"You always make a face when you're thinking, a penny for your thoughts?"

"I'd ask a penny for yours but that would require you to have a brain…" Carlos said. Süvasha narrowed his eyes, but before he could retaliate Carlos continued, "As you have so bluntly pointed out, I am thinking… yes, I am thinking about something. It's a question. How… more like, where did she learn that? Was it Steven? Or did you teach her?"

"Steven did. You think I have that kind of power?" Süvasha asked.

Carlos looked at the Angelic Guardian with a, 'don't smart ass me' kind of look. "I know you have that kind of power, the question is would you risk ruining the whole plan for their lives by teaching her? You know we can't tamper with their magic, otherwise I would have taught Lilly everything I know." The younger angel smirked. "What?" Carlos asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Lilly? Is that a _pet name_?" Süvasha teased.

"W- What? No! I-"

"You're blushing! I knew it, you do like her! Ah ha! I win." Süvasha smiled victoriously.

"Oh and as if you don't like Devonna. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. You like her, you know it. The only problem is, we cannot be with them, not until the others fall… I just hope they will feel the same way some day."

"Yeah…"

Devonna smiled and put out the flame, "Isn't that awesome? Steve taught it to me. He seemed so proud of me when it finally sparked!" She giggled.

"Jesus doesn't ever do anything like that for me… he always looks like he's mad at me… for something…" Lilliana pouted; her lower lip quivering, tears threatening to fall.

"Lilliana, don't cry. It's fine, just listen to the music."

"You hear it too?" Lilliana smiled softly.

"Yeah, I've heard it ever since Süvasha and I walked into the garden." She giggled.

Devonna went over to Süvasha and asked him to sit with her under a cherry tree in the garden and let her rest against him for she was very tired; and after the lesson she had just had, who wouldn't? Süvasha nodded and followed her over to the tree. Sitting down with his one leg folded under him, he pulled the black haired girl into his lap. Her black dress rumpled under her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Carlos?" Lilliana looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Lilly?" He looked down at her, smiling softly.

"Do you hear the music? You never answered me before." She said smiling fondly at the nickname.

"Yes Lilliana, I do hear the music, you were right, it is beautiful." He said, eyes softening.

"Carlos?" Lilliana's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Will you dance with me?" She asked him smiling softly.

"I don't know if we should. I don't really-"

"Oh come on… Please? I really want to dance, but it's no fun dancing alone. Please Carlos? Please, my love?" She whined.

Carlos' eyes widened, 'Love'? He shook his head. No, that's not what she meant.

"Alright then, may I have this dance, Milady?" He asked with mock formality, holding out his hand and bowing slightly.

"Yes, my good sir, you may." She giggled and took his hand. Carlos pulled on her hand and brought her close. Lilliana's eyes widened and a pink tint graced her cheeks, Carlos smiled softly. He spun her around and they began to dance.

Süvasha sighed as he watched them, his right hand stroking Devonna's hair. Her head was pressed to his chest and her breathing was soft and slow. He smiled down at her, lifting her chin and kissed her cheek. Luckily she stayed asleep, but someone saw and wasn't very happy.

"J- Jesus!" Süvasha stuttered gently shaking Devonna awake.

"Teacher," Lilliana giggled and ran up to him. She hugged his side and smiled up at him. Carlos followed slowly, carefully.

Jesus looked down at Süvasha, "You know you forbidden from physical contact with them. If you cannot obey the rules, maybe you should be banished!" He grabbed Süvasha's hand and pulled him up, "The punishment; A human's life time in the human world. Devonna will be trapped in a woman's body, and you will protect her from the evils of said world, until she dies. If anything evil hurts her, you shall be blamed. If she is killed, it will be because you couldn't save her." He pulled him over to the fountain that connected to the human's world. He pushed him in and as he fell Devonna ran over to the fountain.

"Süvasha!" she reached out to grab his hand and accidently tripped over the fountain's ledge.

Lilliana ran over to the ledge, "Devonna, no!"

Carlos ran over just as Lilliana was about to fall in. He grabbed her by the waist and held her back. "No Lilliana, you can't fall too!"

"Carlos, she's my sister. I have to go get her!" She struggled against him and finally gave up, breaking into sobs.

Jesus stood there, no emotion on his face, "Do not worry, my child. You will see her again." He sighed, _'And that's what I'm afraid of.'_


End file.
